Pilika X Len
by Namii D.Monkey
Summary: Pilika esta en un bosque sola
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Este signo * lo pongo cuando alguien esta pensando Ok? jajaja disfrutad de la historia ^^**

**Sentimientos..**

Era una tarde de hivierno muy fria,una chica de pelo y ojos azules se encontraba paseando por el bosque donde su hermano y ella acampaban amenudo,ya que no tenian donde hermano Horo Horo estaba en casa de unos amigos a las afueras del bosque,asi que dejó a su hermana mientras Pilika maldecia a Horo Horo por dejarla sola en un bosque tan grande.

Pilika:*Maldito Horo Horo,como puede dejarme aqui sola,en este bosque tan inmenso?*-pensaba Pilika para sus adentros.

Pilika estaba tan concentrada insultando a su hermano que no se dio cuenta que delante de ella habia un chico de unos 17 años con su pandilla,y entonces choco con el,cayendo al suelo.

Pilika:Ay ay ay que golpe -se quejo Pilika frotandose el trasero con la los ojos y vio que alguien la miraba seriamente.

Chico 1:Porque no miras por donde vas?-le dijo seriamente

Pilika:Lo-lo siento,perdon estaba distraida y no me fije,en verdad lo siento-se disculpo levantandose del suelo y haciendo una reverencia.

Chico 1:No te preocupes,pero ...no creeas que dejare que te vayas asi por las buenas ¿A que no chicos?-le pregunto a sus amigos la cual asistieron con una sonrisa malevola.

Pilika:Es-espera,q-que que piensas hacerme?-dijo asustada.

Chico 1:Shh tranquila,solo voy a divertirme un rato contigo.-le chico la tumbo en el suelo y le acaricio la entrepierna y los muslos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Pilika.

Pilika:NO,NO,SUELTAME DEJAME EN PAZ,ALEJATE DE MI,AAHH-grito.

Chico 1:Por mucho que grites nadie vendra a salvarte muajajaja-le dijo acariciando cada vez mas fuerte los muslos de la joven Usui.

Pilika:NOOOOO,DEJAMEE EN PAZ BESTIAA SOCORROOOO LENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Chico 1:Me estas cansandoo yaa de tanto gritoo!.El chico levanto su mano izquierda para golpearla,cuando de repente un chico con una lanza le dio una patada interponiendose entre Pilika y el.

Chico 1:Como te atreves a golpearme!-le grito.

Pilika:* esta aqui,me a venido a salvar*-penso.

Len:COMO VUELVAS A INTENTAR GOLPEAR O INTENTAR HACERLE ALGO A MI CHICA TE VAS A ENTERAR!-le dijo mirandole a los ojos muy muy cabreado,lo que hizo que el chico y su pandilla se fueran de ahi pitando.

Pilika:Len-susurro.

Len:Pilika estas bien?-le pregunto a la joven con algo de preocupacion.

Pilika:Len,LEN..-grito lanzandose a los brazos del joven Tao empezando a chico no se quejó ni opuso resistencia ya que sabia que la chica estaba muy asustada y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente.

Len:Tranquila Pilika,mientras yo este a tu lado no te va a pasar nada-le dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Pilika:S-si,gracias Len -le dijo tranquilizandose.

Len:^.^de nada hermosa.*espera,QUEEEE,pero porque le digo hermosa,acaso yo...me estare enamorando de ella.

Pilika:*Len me a llamado Linda,en verdad lo pensara?*-se pregunto.

Len:Oyee Pilika porque no te quedas esta noche en mi cabaña a dormir asi no estaras sola-le propuso rascandose la nuca.

Pilika:Bu-bueno,vale me encantaria ^/^.

**Ya en la cabaña...**

Pilika:Gracias por dejar que me quede esta noche aqui,de verdad te lo agradezco-le dijo.

Len:No a sido nada,aparte no te podia dejar sola.-le dijo a la vez que le sonreia haziendo que Pilika se sonrojara.

Pilika:*Es el momento de decirle lo que siento por el,es ahora o nunca*-penso .

Pilika:O-oye L-Len,tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi.-le dijo.

Pilika agacho la cabeza sonrojada y le empezo a decir.

Pilika:Len,yo te queria decir q-que desde hace tiempo y-yo no te veo como un amigo.T-te veo como algo mas,lo que te quiero decir es que tu,tu,TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO.-grito al no sabia lo que Len le iva a decir y estaba muy no recibir respuesta levanto la cabeza y...unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Le:Tu tambien me gustas Pilika,no sabes cuanto-le dijo volviendola a besar a lo que Pilika acepto con gusto.

Pilika:E-eso quiere decir que..

Len:Pilika,quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo.

Pilika no dijo mas y se lanzo sobre los brazos de su ahora,novio.

FIN..

**Que tal?Como me a quedado?**

**Espero que os alla gustado,comenten ^^.**


	2. Sentimientos

**Aviso: Este signo * lo pongo cuando alguien esta pensando Ok? jajaja disfrutad de la historia ^^**

**Sentimientos..**

Era una tarde de hivierno muy fria,una chica de pelo y ojos azules se encontraba paseando por el bosque donde su hermano y ella acampaban amenudo,ya que no tenian donde hermano Horo Horo estaba en casa de unos amigos a las afueras del bosque,asi que dejó a su hermana mientras Pilika maldecia a Horo Horo por dejarla sola en un bosque tan grande.

Pilika:*Maldito Horo Horo,como puede dejarme aqui sola,en este bosque tan inmenso?*-pensaba Pilika para sus adentros.

Pilika estaba tan concentrada insultando a su hermano que no se dio cuenta que delante de ella habia un chico de unos 17 años con su pandilla,y entonces choco con el,cayendo al suelo.

Pilika:Ay ay ay que golpe -se quejo Pilika frotandose el trasero con la los ojos y vio que alguien la miraba seriamente.

Chico 1:Porque no miras por donde vas?-le dijo seriamente

Pilika:Lo-lo siento,perdon estaba distraida y no me fije,en verdad lo siento-se disculpo levantandose del suelo y haciendo una reverencia.

Chico 1:No te preocupes,pero ...no creeas que dejare que te vayas asi por las buenas ¿A que no chicos?-le pregunto a sus amigos la cual asistieron con una sonrisa malevola.

Pilika:Es-espera,q-que que piensas hacerme?-dijo asustada.

Chico 1:Shh tranquila,solo voy a divertirme un rato contigo.-le chico la tumbo en el suelo y le acaricio la entrepierna y los muslos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Pilika.

Pilika:NO,NO,SUELTAME DEJAME EN PAZ,ALEJATE DE MI,AAHH-grito.

Chico 1:Por mucho que grites nadie vendra a salvarte muajajaja-le dijo acariciando cada vez mas fuerte los muslos de la joven Usui.

Pilika:NOOOOO,DEJAMEE EN PAZ BESTIAA SOCORROOOO LENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Chico 1:Me estas cansandoo yaa de tanto gritoo!.El chico levanto su mano izquierda para golpearla,cuando de repente un chico con una lanza le dio una patada interponiendose entre Pilika y el.

Chico 1:Como te atreves a golpearme!-le grito.

Pilika:* esta aqui,me a venido a salvar*-penso.

Len:COMO VUELVAS A INTENTAR GOLPEAR O INTENTAR HACERLE ALGO A MI CHICA TE VAS A ENTERAR!-le dijo mirandole a los ojos muy muy cabreado,lo que hizo que el chico y su pandilla se fueran de ahi pitando.

Pilika:Len-susurro.

Len:Pilika estas bien?-le pregunto a la joven con algo de preocupacion.

Pilika:Len,LEN..-grito lanzandose a los brazos del joven Tao empezando a chico no se quejó ni opuso resistencia ya que sabia que la chica estaba muy asustada y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente.

Len:Tranquila Pilika,mientras yo este a tu lado no te va a pasar nada-le dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Pilika:S-si,gracias Len -le dijo tranquilizandose.

Len:^.^de nada hermosa.*espera,QUEEEE,pero porque le digo hermosa,acaso yo...me estare enamorando de ella.

Pilika:*Len me a llamado Linda,en verdad lo pensara?*-se pregunto.

Len:Oyee Pilika porque no te quedas esta noche en mi cabaña a dormir asi no estaras sola-le propuso rascandose la nuca.

Pilika:Bu-bueno,vale me encantaria ^/^.

**Ya en la cabaña...**

Pilika:Gracias por dejar que me quede esta noche aqui,de verdad te lo agradezco-le dijo.

Len:No a sido nada,aparte no te podia dejar sola.-le dijo a la vez que le sonreia haziendo que Pilika se sonrojara.

Pilika:*Es el momento de decirle lo que siento por el,es ahora o nunca*-penso .

Pilika:O-oye L-Len,tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi.-le dijo.

Pilika agacho la cabeza sonrojada y le empezo a decir.

Pilika:Len,yo te queria decir q-que desde hace tiempo y-yo no te veo como un amigo.T-te veo como algo mas,lo que te quiero decir es que tu,tu,TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO.-grito al no sabia lo que Len le iva a decir y estaba muy no recibir respuesta levanto la cabeza y...unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Le:Tu tambien me gustas Pilika,no sabes cuanto-le dijo volviendola a besar a lo que Pilika acepto con gusto.

Pilika:E-eso quiere decir que..

Len:Pilika,quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo.

Pilika no dijo mas y se lanzo sobre los brazos de su ahora,novio.

FIN..

**Que tal?Como me a quedado?**

**Espero que os alla gustado,comenten ^^.**


End file.
